


Long Distance

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Sharrkan leaves for Australia on a scholarship, leaving Spartos behind in America. But that's not going to stop them from having a good time.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for this other than it was supposed to be cute and fluffy and got sexy instead. But I'm not sorry. So... enjoy this random porn~

Saying goodbye was _never_ easy. Even if they were returning in a couple days or something, Spartos always had this kind of feeling that they’d never return. Which, for the most part, wasn’t true. The only exception to that was his mother, but he’d been too young to remember that.

He was currently sitting at the airport with Sharrkan right beside him. They’d been quiet basically the whole time. It was _killing_ him, but he also knew as soon as he’d go to speak, he’s probably cry.

“It won’t be that bad.” Sharrkan said after a while, offering a light smile to try and assure him. “There’s Skype, and I’ll call you twice a day. And nonstop texting.”

Spartos frowned at him, trying to keep his emotions in check. “I know all that... It’s just... Sharrkan, you’re going to be in _Australia._ For two _years._ ”

“I’ll come visit every chance I get, too. Every holiday, summer break.” Sharrkan frowned and pulled him closer to him, caressing his cheek gently. “I know it’ll be hard, babe. But, you’re the one that encouraged me to go.”

“I know…” Spartos frowned again. “But it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity! You _shouldn’t_ pass it up! This school hardly ever offers a full-scholarship to out-of-country applicants.” He nodded once with determination, before sighing. “I just wish… it wasn’t so far away from me…”

“I know, babe. I know.” Sharrkan pursed his lips a little bit before kissing his forehead. “I don’t like being so far from you, either. But it’ll just be two years. And like I said, I’ll visit!”

Spartos nodded and hugged him tightly. “I’m still gonna miss you so much.”

Sharrkan chuckled softly and hugged him back. “I’ll miss you too… So don’t go finding some other really hot guy—“

Spartos blinked pulled away from their hug to hit his arm. “I would never do something like that!” He frowned before resting his head against Sharrkan’s shoulder, his breath tickling his throat. “I agreed to marry _you_ after all.”

Sharrkan smiled at that and held him close. “I’m glad you’re still agreeing.”

Spartos would’ve responded, if the call for Sharrkan’s plane to board hadn’t come over the intercom. Sharrkan frowned this time as he pulled away from Spartos. “Guess that’s me…”

He grabbed his carry-on and stood up, sighing a little. Spartos got up and hugged him tightly once again. “I love you.” He said, his voice tight as he tried not to cry in front of him.

“I love you too, babe.” Sharrkan offered a gentle smile before giving him a kiss; one of those _good_ kisses that had Spartos’ knees weak. “I’ll visit. I promise. And call you every day.”

“What happened to twice a day?”

Sharrkan laughed and kissed him again. “Twice a day, then. Don’t get too lonely, okay?”

“I can’t make any promises.”

Sharrkan smiled a little bit, giving him _one_ more kiss, before he was shuffling off toward his plane. He turned back at the gate to wave at Spartos, who gave a weak wave back. Then he turned his back, and the tears started. Spartos stayed until he saw Sharrkan’s plane take off and then drove the awful long and lonely journey home.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

To say Spartos was miserable, sitting at home all alone was a gross understatement. Sharrkan’s clothes worn the night before he left still laid on the floor. Spartos found himself sleeping with one of his button-ups on, too. It smelled just like him. If Spartos closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Sharrkan was still there with him. Only, the bed still felt cold and empty.

The dishes they used to eat breakfast that morning were still in the sink. Spartos couldn’t find it in him to do his usual house chores. Especially when half the things he was used to cleaning were either gone or empty now. Just the first day alone was so miserable… and he had two _years_ of this.

Sparots was startled awake when his phone rang at seven o’clock in the morning. He sleepily stumbled to answer it, already knowing who it was. “H-Hello?”

“Hey, baby~” Sharrkan’s voice came through on the other line, almost making Spartos whine. “Were you asleep?”

Spartos yawned and nodded, before remembering that he couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I was.”

“Oh, sorry. Do you want to go—“

“No! No, no. It’s okay. I want to talk to you.” Sharrkan chuckled softly, and the sound was so familiar that Spartos smiled lightly. “Did you just land?”

“Uh, I landed about two hours ago, actually. I just got into my dorm and everything.”

“Is it nice?”

“Nicer than I thought it’d be, yeah. I’d still rather be at home with you, though.”

“I wish you were here...” Spartos sighed. “I’ve just felt so _miserable_ since you left…”

“I’m sorry, babe… I’ve been too busy to really miss you, yet.” He chuckled again. “But I know I still do.”

“Well, have you moved all in and everything?”

“No, not yet. I don’t want to.” He half-whined. “I don’t know how to organize everything like you do.”

Spartos smiled, laying down in bed as he cradled his phone against his ear. “I told you, like a hundred times—“

“Functionality and category. I know, I know. Still.”

“You’re hopeless.”

Sharrkan laughed. “That’s probably true..”

Sharrkan continued to tell him about how his day was going and what Australia was like so far. Spartos tried to sound enthusiastic and happy for him, but it was really hard considering he just wanted him here, beside him. That, and he was still rather tired. But the sound of his voice was still somewhat of a comfort, especially because he sounded so excited.

“Orientation’s tomorrow. I’ll get to meet people here.”

“Oh, really?” Spartos rolled onto his back. “Hope you don’t meet any really attractive people.”

Sharrkan laughed, making Spartos smile a little. “Don’t worry, I won’t go home with anyone. I don’t know if I’ll be able to help myself if they’re a redhead though-“

“Stop.” Spartos half-whined. “You’re cruel… Here I am missing you, and you’re threatening to go sleep with someone else.”

“Relax, it was just a joke.” Sharrkan laughed, and Spartos can just almost feel his fingers tracing his cheekbone like he does when he teases him.

“Still… It’s not fair.” Spartos pouted.

“I won’t cheat on you, Spar. I won’t even _look_ at anyone else. Well, not without thinking about you anyway.”

“Good.” Spartos rolled over onto his stomach, glancing at the bedside clock. “What time is it for you, anyway?”

“Almost ten o’clock, pm.”

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I wanted to talk to you first. I’m in my pjs and in bed though, Mom.”

“Don’t call me that, that’s weird. And you don’t even wear pajamas.”

“Exactly~” Again, Spartos could practically _hear_ his grin through the phone, and he lets out a less-than-dignified whine.

“Don’t be a tease.”

“I’m not. I’m just letting you know. Now it’s your turn,” Sharrkan’s voice took a deeper, more sultry tone. “What are you wearing?”

 _Already with the long distance phone sex._ Spartos thought, though he didn’t exactly _mind_ it. “The same thing I always wear to bed.” He answered, twisting the sheets between his fingers.

“So, one of _my_ shirts, and those basketball shorts?”

Spartos nodded, and then remembered he couldn’t see him again. “Yeah…”

Sharrkan chuckled lightly, though there’s an edgier tone to it, like he was planning something. “How dirty are those shorts by now?”

Spartos blinked. “I washed them…”

“Not what I meant.” Sharrkan was grinning once again. “I meant, how many times have I made you cum in those shorts already?”

“Sharrkan!” Spartos gasped and flushed right up to the roots of his hair, gripping the sheet in his fist. “Th-That’s…”

“Dirty?” Sharrkan chuckled. “I know. But I also know how much you like that talk~” Spartos flushed again. He wasn’t _wrong._ “So? Did that get you all hot and bothered?”

Spartos sighed a little bit when he realized that he was now, in fact, all hot and bothered. “Y-Yes…” He answered, flipping onto his back again.

“Yeah? Are you touching yourself now?”

It was in the state of a question, but Spartos knew he was more or less _telling_ him to do so. “Yes…” He gasped a little as he slid a hand into his shorts to touch his half-hard erection.

“Good.” Sharrkan sounds amused and pleased. “I am too~”

Spartos couldn’t help but moan a little bit at the thought of Sharrkan touching himself to him. Sharrkan let out his own pleased groan. “God, I love hearing you, baby… I miss you so much.” He said, only spurring Spartos on more.

“I-I miss you too…” He bit out between desperate moans.

“What would you want me to do to you if I were there?”

Spartos groaned a bit. There was so much he wanted… “I’d… I’d want you to touch me, a-and kiss me…”

“All over?”

Spartos nodded, lost between the pleasure of his hand and Sharrkan’s hot voice. “Y-Yeah, all over… E-Especially my thighs…”

Sharrkan purred through the phone. “You do love when I touch your thighs, huh?”

“Yeah…” Spartos nodded.

“Then what?”

“Then…” Spartos moaned again. “Then I’d tell you to fuck me.” Sharrkan groaned at that, encouraging Spartos to go on. “From behind, the way I like.”

Spartos cut himself off, moaning at just the imagination that gave him. He could almost feel Sharrkan here on the bed with him, touching him and getting him off the way they both like. Sharrkan’s groans through the phone let him know that Sharrkan was also getting some pleasure out of this.

“You still have your clothes on?” He asked, his voice tight like he was coming close.

“Y-Yes…”

“I want you to take them off. A-And send a pic.”

“I’ll have to hang up…”

“I’ll call you right back.”

Spartos nodded a little. “O-Okay…”

He hung up the phone, not taking his left hand off his dick as he hastily discarded his clothes. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, facing the mirror and nearly dropped his phone. He looked like something out of a porn magazine; naked and flushed, his hair slightly disheveled, and his hand on his fully hard cock. He posed in a way that Sharrkan would appreciate, ass and face in view, and took the shot, immediately sending it to him.

He laid back down on the bed, and almost immediately his phone was ringing again. “Did you like that?” He asked, much to his own embarrassment.

Sharrkan groaned lightly. “You made me cum all over the sheets…”

Spartos moaned a little. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, so much of it. More than you, after I suck you off~” Spartos moaned again, feeling so close. “Cum for me now, babe. I wanna hear you cum from my voice.”

Spartos didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped his phone onto his chest, one hand gripping the sheets while the other continued to jack himself off until he came with a loud moan. His back arched a little, before he relaxed again, catching his breath.

“Fuck, that was so hot.” Sharrkan said when he lifted the phone to his ear again.

“Still prefer the real thing…” Spartos replied, curling into the covers. He’d clean up later.

“Oh, me too.” Sharrkan agreed. “You’d best believe it, next time I come home, we’re not leaving that fucking bedroom.”

Spartos laughed lightly. “Really?”

“100% fucking serious. Our first break is in two months.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” Sharrkan grinned again, making Spartos smile a little bit as he snuggled into the pillows. “I love you, babe.”

“Mm, I love you too…”

“I should probably go to sleep now, though. Before you make me stay up all night.”

“That was _all_ your fault.” Spartos huffed before sighing a little. “But yeah, you should… I have to get up.”

“Well, have a good day, okay? I’ll call you again once I wake up.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Sharrkan hung up, and just like that, Spartos’ sweet bliss was gone again. Though he was somewhat better off than before. He sighed as he sat up. “Time to clean up…” 


End file.
